The present disclosure relates to a cable pull, a transmission system, and a method for producing a cable pull, e.g. for a transmission system for a vehicle.
With a standard transmission, a shifting from one gear to another gear occurs through moving at least one control lever, which is disposed on the outside of a housing for the standard transmission. In order to move the control lever, a tensile force is transmitted to the control lever by a gear shift lever via a cable pull. Because the tensile force is transmitted from the gear shift lever to the control lever over a longer distance, manufacturing tolerances accumulate, which can be compensated for by adjusting the length of the cable pull.
US 2010/0275715 A1 describes a shift cable assembly and a connector for a shift cable assembly.